fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Brother
Little Brother is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon's 2017 animated film, The Wildens. Personality Little Brother is completely sadistic, cunning, ruthless, predatory, aggressive, and treacherous, so he shows no mercy for the other animals. When he became a ferocious and intimidating hunter, he killed his own clan as revenge, but also to kill the Wildens for desire. Role Little Brother was born with one blind eye and was abandoned by his clan of crocodiles as the vegetarian. He was thrown in the magical water pond in the clan's lair. This only made him stronger giving him an extra, almost mystical strong sense of smell and more carnivorous personality. He rose back up and killed his parents in revenge. He is obsessed with being whole. Little Brother is also superstisious and believes by myth a white rabbit would make him the most powerful hunter who ever lived and would make him "complete". After this, Little Brother became the enemy of the Wildens, and plans to kill all the rabbits, for himself, as revenge for his parents' love. Little Brother then surveyed around Snow Mountain to find Wallace, eventually tracking down his house. However, they soon learn that he's gone with his adoptive father, Big Bear, and that a chicken named Maggie are currently staying in the place. Wallace tries to distract the crocodile with dancing, but Little Brother discovers Wallace trying to escape. He intimidate Big Bear into telling about Wallace's whereabouts. Little Brother then surveyed around Snow Mountain to find Wallace, eventually tracking down her house. However, they soon learn that he's gone with his adoptive father, Big Bear, and that a chicken named Maggie are currently staying in the place. Wallace tries to distract the crocodile with dancing, but Little Brother discovers Wallace trying to escape. He intimidate Big Bear into telling about Wallace's whereabouts. As Maggie helps Wallace reach his new hidden home to find the last surviving rabbits, Little Brother arrived to the scene, telling Big Bear to leave as he wants to kill the rabbit. However, Mickey Moose refuses to leave and gives Little Brother a hoof on the head, and a now-sinister Little Brother tries to attack, but the chain that he's connected to prevents him from doing so, and tries to pin down Big Bear. Before Little Brother can accomplish his goal to kill the Wildens, Wallace, stands up with him, bring in a flock of rabbits to attack Little Brother, sending them on the edge of a cliff. Showing no compassion for the animals, Little Brother climbs himself into the cliff and prepares to drop the Wildens to their doom to save his own skin and complete his mission. Fortunately, Wallace, with Big Bear's unseen help, saves the Wildens while the cliff breaks some more. The Wildens then use the Deadly Mastiff Paw to throws Little Brother into Snow Mountain. In the end, he is dragged away by Creek after bites him in the tail. Appearence Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Predators Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Ferals Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Animals Category:Blackmailers